Playing Strange
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: One shot based on this prompt: Triple Treble and Beca is the submissive one - Anonymous


**A/N: I guess I'm crossing out another prompt in my list.**

* * *

Aubrey's the first one to notice the weird thing happening with Beca. At first, she didn't put too much attention to it because she assumed Beca's just trying to trick her into something. The last time Beca even told a sarcastic remark was when she was watching a countdown about the top 10 worst pranks, which was two or three days ago. She haven't picked a fight with Aubrey either. The blonde tried to call Beca's attention about the dishes left on the sink (which was Aubrey's turn to do) and the brunette didn't even complain about it.

It was very unusual of the DJ.

She doesn't know if she should enjoy every bit of it or be worried.

But she does have the feeling she should take advantage of it while it lasts.

It's not that bad right?

* * *

"Beca, can you get that?" Aubrey shouted from the room when she heard someone knock at the door.

Beca exited the kitchen and opened the door, revealing a redhead carrying a bunch of books. The DJ immediately took them all from her.

"You didn't have to do that." Chloe said as she trailed behind Beca.

"You must have been carrying these. It's okay." Beca smiled.

"You're being sweet. Thanks babe." Chloe kissed her cheek and went over to the other room where Aubrey was. Beca headed off to the living room and put her headphones on.

"Hey Bree. What's up?" She slung her arms around her shoulders and kissed the blonde's cheek. Aubrey hummed. She looked up at the redhead and at the door where she can see the brunette busy with her laptop.

"Something's up with the DJ." She pointed out.

"Yeah?"

"She's been acting…weird."

"Bree, she's always been weird to you." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I know. She's just a lot nicer these days. I don't know what's up with that."

"You're putting much thought about it." She tapped her shoulders and headed at the door. "I'm gonna go prepare some snack. Want some?" Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe tapped the brunette too. "I'm gonna make something. You hungry?"

"Nope. But let me help you with that." She got up from the couch and quickly went over to the kitchen. Chloe raised her brows and looked at the open door.

_I told you. _Aubrey mouthed and shrugged. Chloe shook her head before following Beca.

* * *

It's been two days since Aubrey told her observations about Beca but Chloe didn't think about it that much, though she noticed it too in some instances. Like how she teases Beca with the same old height jokes and badass street cred and sometimes when Aubrey randomly pick a fight or tries to piss her off but still nothing. Beca's being strangely nice and submissive to everything they say and it's getting the two older women very frustrated.

The two of them talked inside their room while Beca was taking a shower.

"This is freaking me out." Aubrey started pacing back and forth.

"Me too. What if she's under a spell or something?!" Chloe hissed.

"Don't be silly Chloe. Maybe it's just one of her antics."

"Really Bree? She's been like that for almost a week! How is that even a normal Beca?" The redhead let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't have any idea. You know her. She's sneaky and full of tricks and a lot of sarcasm. Sometimes, I don't even know what's going on in her mind."

"Well, if she does have something in mind, we should have something too."

"Like what? How?"

"Maybe we can make her do all the things she doesn't really do or the things she hates the most."

"Hmm.. That could work. If my Captain-uptight-Aubrey can't do the trick, then let's turn it around." Aubrey smirked.

Chloe doesn't know how to feel about her girlfriend's plan.

* * *

Beca got out of the shower.

"Hey Becs, can you go grocery shopping? We're almost out and I had something planned already, but Bree made the list." Chloe handed the list and Beca scanned it, reading a lot of things on it. She kept a straight face.

"You don't have anything planned right? I hope you don't mind."

"Nope. I'll go." Beca smiled meekly.

"Thanks babe." She hugged her before running off to their room.

"She's gonna do it?" Aubrey asked the redhead.

"Yep."

"Impressive."

* * *

The sound of keys and moving door knob alerted the two older Bellas that their girlfriend is already home. The door swung open, revealing a tiny brunette carrying several bags of groceries. She carried them to the counter at the kitchen and put them down, moving her shoulders in circles and flexing her arms to release the tension from her muscles.

She went off to the living room and flopped down on the couch, massaging her temple and eyes closed.

"You're here." A voice spoke, letting her eyes open.

"Yeah just now."

"Did you get all the things in the list?"

"Yup." _Even though some were so hard to find…_

"Great. We're going to have some late lunch out. Are you coming?" Aubrey grinned.

"I'm gonna stay in and take a nap. Have a great lunch." She got up and kissed the blonde on the cheek before flopping down again on the couch.

"Okay. Chlo come on, let's go." She shouted as she exited the door. Chloe was out right after, closing the door shut.

"I didn't think she'd survive that."

"I was waiting for a complaint but it's a surprise once more."

"She was pretty tired though. Beca Mitchell plus grocery shopping equals a super tired tiny DJ with a hint of headache and body pain." Aubrey chuckled. Chloe playfully slapped her arm.

"You took advantage on that list, Bree. That's a really tough one."

"Oh come on. If she's playing, then we are too." Aubrey winked

* * *

"Wake up." A voice spoke softly, a body pressed on Beca's body and face nuzzled on her neck.

"You're taking a really long nap. I miss you." Beca smiled at this.

"I didn't know. I guess I'm a little bit tired." She turned around and faced the redhead, putting her arms around her, still with eyes closed. Chloe pecked on her lips. Beca hummed in delight.

"Get up now, sleeping beauty. It's almost dinner."

"I prefer sleeping badass though."

"Maybe Drowsy from the seven dwarves might be more appropriate. It's your turn on dinner, sleepy head." Aubrey was watching the two at the top of the couch, with her chin resting on her palms. Beca opened her eyes.

"Hmm. I guess Grumpy is hungry then. I'll do my errands now, uhh Snow White?" Chloe chuckled lightly while Aubrey was trying to hide a grin, rolling her eyes. _At least, the sarcasm is getting back. _She thought.

Beca got up and wiped her eyes. "So what do you want to eat ladies?"

"I think I want some pasta." Aubrey said. "I love your cooking."

As much as Chloe knew this was true, she's just trying to get Beca to do something again. She shot the blonde a look.

"I think I'm going to vote for take out."

"You don't like my cooking, Chlo?" Beca feigned a hurt and Aubrey just nodded.

"No! You're cooking is amazing. I just think that you just had your rest and ordering take out is much faster and convenient for all of us."

"If you say so." She shrugged and grabbed her phone.

"But I miss your delicious cooking, Becs." Aubrey whined.

"Aren't you hungry? I mean, if I'm gonna cook, it'll take long."

"Bree, you said you were starving right?" Chloe butted in and the blonde just glared at her.

"We're having take out. Any requests?" Beca asked.

"Of course, favouritism. The princess gets what she wants." The blonde flopped down the sofa. The DJ frowned and scooted over her.

"It's not that, Bree. Tell me what you want and I'll prepare it for you tomorrow, okay? And you're a princess too, by the way." The brunette smiled sweetly at her. Aubrey sighed and nodded at her, returning a sweet smile.

Chloe scoffed at her and the blonde just looked smugly at the redhead.

While Beca was busy with talking on her phone, Chloe talked to Aubrey.

"I have a better idea."

"And what is that exactly?"

"We stop this and just ask her what's going on. We didn't try that didn't we? I think that's much easier than trying to do things that exhaust her out."

"But I'm still having fun."

"Oh please. We both know you're playing this long before we started to plan together. Taking advantage? You made the most out of it Bree." Chloe playfully glared at the blonde.

"What can I do? It was a once in a lifetime chance! Might as well grab the opportunity while it lasts." Aubrey smirked.

"You just love getting on her." She playfully slapped her.

"Hmm.. I'm sensing some pun over there. But yeah, you're right. You love it though." Both of them chuckled and Beca joined them, sitting in between.

"Now we wait."

"And while we do that, we'll cuddle and watch TV." The redhead turned the television on and got comfortable at Beca's side. Aubrey did the same.

* * *

Almost an hour later, their food arrived and they're almost done eating dinner at the living room.

"Okay. Spill it out Beca." Aubrey said.

"What?" Beca asked, completely confused and with mouth full of food. "I'm not gonna spit my food out Bree. What are you saying?"

"I'm not talking about the food."

"I'm not getting this." Beca sipped on her drink.

"What Aubrey's trying to say is, tell us what's going on."

"Going on with what?"

"With you. You've been acting so strange."

"How?"

"Being submissive and awkwardly nice to both of us, especially Bree."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What's the deal?"

"Nothing."

"Really Mitchell? All of that for nothing? I don't buy it." Aubrey eyed the brunette.

"Why do you want to know? Is that something I shouldn't do to my girlfriends?" The two older Bellas were speechless for a moment, realizing that it's nothing bad.

"I- uh.. It's just frustrating and confusing for us." Chloe bit her lip.

"It's unusual and we're just surprised, I guess." Aubrey shrugged, looking at the food in front of her.

"I see. I really got you didn't I?" Beca smirked. The two shot their heads up and looked at the brunette.

"I knew it." Aubrey hissed.

"Knew what?" Beca played dumb.

"You were playing tricks!"

"I am not."

"What is it then?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just testing if you'll notice." She took another mouthful serving of food and mumbled something.

"What?" The two raised their eyebrows, trying to decipher what the brunette said. Beca swallowed and took a swig of her drink.

"I said I might be trying to see what pleasing results I could get with being so nice to both of you." She pursed her lips.

Oh. _Oh._

"Is that so?" Chloe propped up her elbow on the coffee table and rested her head on her hand. Beca just nodded without looking.

"I think Bree and I could come up with something." She teased. Beca shot her head up, looking back and forth at her girlfriends who were smirking.

"A reward maybe or a punishment involving the bedroom, and some other _things and activities_." Aubrey stared at the brunette, who was dumbfounded.

"And that's for you to find out." Chloe winked at Beca, heading straight at their room. Beca's eyes followed her. Aubrey stood up too and was walking towards the same direction.

"You have to do the dishes first." Aubrey bit her lip and smirked at the flustered brunette.

When she was gone, Beca immediately gathered the mess on the coffee table and put them away, almost stumbling over the living room.

* * *

**A/N: This was a prompt long ago. I've made two for this but I only finished one. But if I decide on what to do with the other one, I'll upload it too. I hope this one's fine tho. Reviews? :)**


End file.
